Deep question and answer means a technology which can understand languages of human, intelligently identify meaning of a question, and extract an answer to the question from a huge number of internet data.
With the rapid development of the internet, functions of the search engine are becoming more and more powerful, and an expectation of users to the search engine is also getting higher and higher, starting to change from recalling basically related webpages to the intelligent question and answer. When a user inputs a question to be queried to the search engine, the user expects to directly obtain an answer of the question rather than to obtain related webpages.
However, search engine technology in the related art can only provide webpages with higher relevancy as a search result to the user by information retrieval technology and document summarization technology, and the user needs to determine webpages to be viewed according to a combination of webpage titles, text summary, or further webpage links and needs to extract a required answer by himself. Therefore, the search engine technology in the related art does not have a deep question and answer function, and cannot directly provide an answer of the question for the user, and thus the effect for displaying search results is poor.